In recent years, many systems have been proposed, for example, in which various kinds of sensors are provided in a vehicle and information detected by the sensors is notified to a driver. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a parking aiding device for teaching a driver in a vehicle a driving operation quantity for parking the vehicle in a desired parking section.
Further, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle-use confirmation device in which an imaging device captures information on surroundings around a vehicle or the like, and projects the information as a camera image on a monitor device for checking the surroundings around the vehicle.
The Patent Document 1 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 72019/2000 (Tokukai 2000-72019; published on Mar. 7, 2000).
The Patent Document 2 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 39217/2001 (Tokukai 2001-39217; published on Feb. 13, 2001).
In normal circumstances, a driver in a vehicle or the like must drive while checking a situation in front of the vehicle and a speed of the vehicle through a speedometer. In addition, the driver must change a lane and turn to the left or right while checking a situation on the sides and back of the vehicle with driver's eyes or through door mirrors (fender mirrors) or a room mirror.
However, in the conventional art, information to provide to the driver is given at a position different from that of the speedometer, which increases the number of positions to which the driver's viewpoint moves for checking such information in driving. This could increase eyestrain of the driver and cause the driver to miss displayed information.
The present invention has been attained in view of the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a condition detection and display system, provided in traveling means such as a vehicle, for detecting a condition of the traveling means and surroundings around the vehicle and notifying a driver of detection results, wherein the driver checks displays regarding the condition of the traveling means and surroundings around the traveling means without increase in the number of times the driver's viewpoint moves.